Forum:690 spoilers
One Piece Chapter 690: “SAD” - Luffy vs Caesar continues (Caesar throw a beam from his mouth). - In SAD room Vergo vs Smoker continues. - Smoker lose (Vergo broke his jutte). - Law recover his heart (I think thanks to Smoker). - Vergo vs Law. - Law cut Vergo in a half. - Not only Vergo, Law cut all the laboratory in a half. Coverstory: Caribou wakes up in bed to find an old lady who nursed him back to health, sleeping on a chair. Caeser’s face is all smashed up, he threatens Luffy about Doflamingo backing him again, then shoots a beam of gas burner at Luffy. Luffy easily dodage the beam, and CC continues to attempt to scare Luffy, only to be punched in the face mid-sentence again. Meanwhile, five min till Shinokuni fills up building B… Zoro is carrying Tashigi and running from Shinokuni, while Nami, Robin, the marines and children are all running towards Luffy and CC’s building. Kinemon realizes his son was turned into a dragon, and thinks it’s the dragon he sliced earlier. In panic, he tries to run back to the dragon, but Brook is hanging onto him telling him he’ll be caught by the gas if he turns back. Building R second floor.. Usopp arrives, looking for a seastone cuff, only to find the room full of CC’s men. SAD room, Smoker vs Vergo. Vergo asks why Smoker keeps relying on using his logia ability. Apparently if you’re facing a greater haki master, turning into smoke only makes the area of vulnurability wider by spreading out, making it easier for Vergo to strike him with haki-infused bamboo staff. Vergo gets another strike of his Demon Bamboo on Smoker. Smoker is sent flying, and falls down on the ground bleeding. However, unknownth to Vergo…. Smoker was just buying time for Law to get his heart back! Law retrieves his heart, and places it back into his body. Law thanks Smoker, and Smoker says they’re even now. Law: It’s over, Vergo-”san”. Law knows Dofla is listening in on this fight through denden mushi in Vergo’s coat, and calls him out. Law says Dofla will lose Vergo, his most valuable man, here and right now. Straw Hat will take care of Caeser, and you’ll lose all your SAD. He continues to point out that it’s his arrogance that couldn’t forsee this outcome. Keep on laughing as always, but we’re not going to move in the way you predict and you won’t be able to keep that smug smile on your face for long! Dofla laughs, and tells him: aren’t you forgetting about Vergo in front of you? Don’t he look pissed? Remember what happened to you the last time you pissed him off? Fuffuffuffu! Vergo’s whole body is black with haki now. According to Dofla, Law’s slicing ability won’t work on Vergo, he’ll stop it all with his haki. Next scene…. Law uses his sword to slice Vergo in half! Law: two years have passed since that war.. who was moving the world during that time? All you did was sit and enjoy your status quo. All Whitebeard did was end the era. The Marine HQ requipped themselves with new forces! All the bigshots sat and waited… as if they were all just preparing for something. You see, that War was nothing but a beginning! You always said that new era of formidable men will come, with unstoppable ripple of era. The gears have been broken! There’s no turning back now!! (Kid, Hawkins, Apoo, Big Mom, beat up CC, Luffy, and Law are shown in the panels… with the last panel showing an angry Doflamingo, NOT LAUGHING!) -----------so what now if that the sad is out? hmmmmm